Chocolate Cake
by tigercubsis
Summary: Oliver makes a cake for Rei's birthday. [OliverxRei oneshot]


_**Chocolate Cake**_

Riah: This story is for Death Angel Shadow and King Kai's birthday. This is also my first one-shot.

Rei: I can't believe I'm doing this……

Oliver: We're only doing it once…right?

Riah: Yes. We're doing it once and only once. Disclaimer Oliver?

Oliver: Riah does not own anything about beyblade. If she did it would be a yoai lovers dream. On with the story!

(n.n)

"Ah…it's almost done," sighed Oliver putting final ingredients in the huge white bowl full of brown icing.

The light green blader smiled though his flour covered face. A light ping echoed though the kitchen. He finished his stirring and walked over to the large white oven that had an almost finished chocolate cake. Grabbing two light blue oven mitts Oliver snatched the goodness out the oven and then closing it. Wiping the sweat of his forehead with his free left hand sighing in the process. Today was Rei's birthday and the Bladebreakers were visiting Enrique's estate for the first week of summer.

"I _really_ hope Ray likes the cake," thought Oliver.

The green-haired blader as you could say fell in love at first sight with Ray and ever since they meet when the team was going to the Russian tournament. At first he thought was just puppy love after awhile the love grew stronger.

Oliver propped his elbows and the granite table putting his head in his hands thinking about Rei. One of the most understanding people he ever meet. He snapped out of his thoughts and continued finishing his cake with butterflies in his stomach.

Eight o'clock and Rei were sitting in the common room reading on the houses books. He read The Outsiders and some mythology books. Something wafted though his sensitive nose. The sweet smell of chocolate was wafting in the air. His stomach started growling for some of the delicious treat.

"I'm hungry…" Ray trailed off, as the smell was getting stronger.

Oliver was putting finishing touches on his most famous chocolate cake with red icing. He put the cake in the fridge to chill while he wash up and change clothes. Minutes later he came back in the same clothes, but of different colors like red, gold and black.

Oliver grabbed a cake knife and the special chocolate cake to the common room that a friend told him that Rei would be there. When Oliver came closer to the room. The smacking of lips as he quickens his step towards the common room. And there was Ray sitting with a surprised look on his gorgeous feline face that changed to a smile.

"Why are you dressed up for?" Rei asked.

The green-haired blader blushed a little and quickly gave the cake and replied quickly.

"Happy Birthday Rei."

Oliver ran off without getting an answer from Rei. The raven-haired teen looked down at the chocolate cake. The cake was a medium size with brown icing with red-letter icing. The words were inside a red frosting heart. The words on the cake said: _I Love You, Rei_. He smiled and jumped out of his seat to find Oliver and took the cake with him.

"I bet Rei hates me and threw away the cake in disgust," said Oliver.

The Chinese walked down the hallways and thought he didn't get far and was right. The French leaned against the wall with his beautiful face buried in his hands crying. Then heard him say those words about hating him. Rei smirked and walked up to the blader. Using his free hand lifted his delicate chin to see his tear-streaked face.

"Go away. You hate-" The tiger interrupted.

"I don't hate you. Really…I love you Oliver," Rei then kissed away a tear that fell and showing the cake.

Oliver smiled," I love you too," moving the hand that held his chin to his pale white cheek and leaned into it.

After a few moments they let go and headed back to the common room. Once they opened the doors both teams yelled.

"Surprise!"

Rei laughed a little as Oliver hugged his slender arm tight and kissed his lips fullysaying once more.

"Happy Birthday, koi."

(u.u)

Rei: I like this…

Oliver: Stop drooling. I'm doing this only once.

Riah: You do as many as I tell you! Mwhahaha!

Max: Review!


End file.
